MY DESTINY
by egatoti
Summary: Oh Sehun kembali ke Korea atas perintah ayahnya membuatnya bertemu dengan Kim Jongin . misi yang diberikan sang ayah membuat Sehun terjebak antara dua pilihan , mempertahankan atau melepaskannya ? WARNING! HUNKAI BOYSLOVE STORY
1. Chapter 1

" _Kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku,,,tapi kau melanggarnya " terdengar isak tangis pelan seorang lelaki tan yang berbalut seragam JHS yang menatap sendu lelaki berkulit putih dihadapannya itu ._

" _Kau tidak... menginginkanku? " ucapnya pada lelaki yang masih enggan menjawab sehingga sebuah kenyataan telak yang membuatnya hancur perlahan namun menyesakkan ._

" _Tidak " singkat , jelas , padat , disertai tatapan datar yang membuatnya sesak nafas seketika. 'Oh Tuhan dia sudah mencapai pada batasnya ' ._

" _Alex hahh please don't... I " ia memohon dan mengemis putus asa kepada namja putih yang merupakan kekasihnya selama setahun ini ._

" _Dan aku berjanji ini terakhir kalinya aku menampakkan wajahku di hadapanmu , aku tidak akan kembali kesini " suaranya bagaikan alarm kematian sendiri bagi kekasihnya itu ._

" _Don't you love me " tanyanya mencoba menahan rasa sakit di hatinya yang bagaikan tertusuk ribuan pisau sehinga membuat luka menganga yang kian membesar seiring ucapan kekasihnya ._

" _No , i don't " berusaha agar suaranya tidak bergetar menghadapi lelaki tan yang ia cintai ._

 _" It Changes a lot " berusaha berbicara di saat pernafasannya makin sesak mendengar perkataan kekasihnya ._

" _yeah aku menyesal membiarkan ini lebih lama , but keep promise me one thing , Don't do anything reckless " ucapnya menekankan dan mengabaikan tatapan permohonannya , ia mendekatkan diri memeluk kekasihnya itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan kecupan kening sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal ._

" _Cobalah untuk melupakanku bunny... demi Charles " Berbisik lirih ia berbalik meninggalkan kekasihnya nope 'ex boy' , menghiraukan panggilannya yang membuatnya ragu mengenai pilihannya ._

* * *

 **MY DESTINY  
**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan , saya hanya minjam nama**

 **Pairs : HunKai slight ChanBaek**

 **Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran saya**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYSLOVE**

 **OOC , OC , TYPO(S)**

 **Genre : Romance , Li'l bit Drama , BroSist romance**

 **Rate : Teenager (for save)**

 **HAPPY READING**

* * *

 _International Airport Heathrow , West London_

Sudah dua tahun berlalu dari kejadian dimana ia meninggalkan – _terpaksa-_ kekasihnya namun sangat sulit melupakannya , ia benar-benar merasa bersalah dan menyesal serta marah pada dirinya karena telah melukai perasaan tulus yang diberikan kepadanya itu .

" Berhenti melamun adikku , itu ngga baik untuk kesehatan " . interupsi suara yang membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan luar kaca menghadap seorang pria jangkung yang tidak lain adalah Kris –kakak kandungnya- yang sedang tersenyum hangat kepadanya .

" _tsk ,_ berhentilah menyimpulkan sesuatu yang tidak benar " jengah lelaki itu setelah Kris duduk di hadapannya .

Kris mendesah lelah melihat kelakuan adiknya yang tidak berubah ' _tetap menyebalkan dan tidak sopan seperti biasa ' ._ ingin rasanya ia _menjotos_ kepala sang adik agar ia sadar sedang berbicara pada siapa . _hell_ walau bagaimanapun juga dia ini orang yang lebih tua bukan ? daripada ribut lebih baik ia mengalah /elus dada/ .

" hahh masih terkurung dalam masa lalu rupanya " , ucap Kris menopang dagu yang di balas dengan delikan tajam oleh Alex .

" _Oops sorry ,_ baiklah aku sudah mengatur tempat tinggalmu , sekolahmu ,juga penyamaran namamu sesuai yang kau minta ..jadi cepat habiskan _mocca_ mu karena ini sudah waktunya penerbangan menuju Korea Selatan " ucap kris melirik jam tangan bermerk nya yang hanya dibalas ' _hm'_ oleh Alex dan segera bangkit dari kursinya dan menyisipkan selembar uang lalu meninggalkan kafe satu satunya yang ada di bandara mengikuti Kris yang berada di depannya .

Tak sampai lima belas menit ia sudah duduk tenang di dalam pesawat , melihat sepertinya Kris akan berceloteh panjang seperti Ibu-Ibu penggosip dengan segera ia memasang _headset_ dan memejamkan mata berusaha tidur . –karena kalau Kris duduk itu selalu bising- .

 _Incheon Airport , Seoul_

Hari sudah gelap saat ia menginjakkan kakinya untuk yang kedua kalinya di korea ini. saat Sehun melihat ke depan ia melihat papan berukuran sedang yang bertuliskan 'Oh Sehun Welcome to Seoul' yang dipegang seorang pengawal yang dikirim mamanya 'sepertinya' . Melihat itu ia hanya menggeleng pelan , Kris benar-benar melakukannya dengan baik .

 _well,_ pertama-tama mari kita jelaskan secara sekilas siapa dan apa tujuannya berada di Seoul . Sehun merupakan anak ke-2 dari tiga bersaudara berdarah blasteran Inggris-paris . Ayah Sehun merupakan seorang pemuka tertinggi dan disegani , ayah Sehun menggantikan peran ayahnya (kakek) sebagai pewaris perusahaan dan merupakan salah satu anggota sindikat Zycrome yang bergerak dalam bidang persenjataan negara dan investor .

Ayah sehun bernama William Harry George merupakan pemimpin perusahaan William yang hanya dikelola khusus oleh anggota kerajaan merupakan perusahaan terkaya ke dua seEropa yang telah menyebar bahkan ke Asia . yaah itu masih perusahaan yang 'bersih' belum lagi yang bergerak dalam dunia bawah . oke itu rahasia _gaes_ nyaris saja kebongkar . badannya tinggi tegap berambut hitam dan ada juga beberapa yang sudah berubah menjadi putih karena faktor usia . sangat keras dalam mendidik anak tentunya pengecualian untuk anak perempuannya .

Ibu sehun bernama William Keira Dubois merupakan model _France_ sekaligus pewaris sah perusahaan designer mendunia bernama Claire V . memutuskan pensiun dari dunia permodelan dan fokus untuk menjadi designer sekaligus ibu yang tercinta untuk anak-anaknya . saat ini ia berada di Seoul karena mandat dari suaminya untuk menjaga anak perempuannya yang manis itu .

Kris atau William Stevan George ia lebih suka dipanggil Kris oleh teman-teman nya karena itu terasa lebih simpel . saat ini ia telah beristri bahkan memiliki anak perempuan berusia 3 tahun di umurnya yang masih 22 tahun . ia hanya menggunakan nama aslinya pada saat bertemu kolega-kolega perusahaan. Saat ini ia lah yang mengatur perusahaan ayahnya di Asia tepatnya Korea membantu pamannya -kakak Harry- yang saat ini berada di Jepang . segala penyamaran adiknya ia lah yang mengurusnya .

Sekarang kita akan mendeskripsikan tokoh utama atau kedua (?) di cerita ini yaitu Oh Sehun atau William Alexander George . berusia tujuh belas tahun bulan lalu , ia disuruh ayahnya untuk melanjutkan kelas di Seoul demi menyempurnakan 'misi' . di London ia dipanggil Alex dan baru kali ini ia memiliki nama korea Oh Sehun . Sehun merupakan orang pendiam , dingin pada orang yang tidak dikenalnya atau 'asing' begitu ia sebut . ia sangat menyayangi adik perempuannya yang manis yang malah dianggap orang sangat menyebalkan . sangat ahli dalam menghacking maupun tracking . ia benar benar terkenal dalam dunia cyber bahkan Harry –ayahnya- pernah memintanya untuk menghancurkan perusahaan saingannya . sangat bersih sampai tidak diketahui pihak kepolisian . hingga tidak heran di dalam kamarnya yang luas itu terdapat komputer juga laptop yang canggih bahkan lengkap . Alex bahkan ahli dalam menciptakan senjata yang sudah banyak di publikasikan ke banyak negara sampai-sampai ayahnya mempercayakan salah satu perusahaan senjatanya kepada sehun , ini juga merupakan salah satu alasan Sehun berada di Korea . segala perlengkapan berasal dari sang ayah yang sangat mendukung kemampuan Sehun tersebut dengan syarat tentu tidak digunakan dalam hal yang tidak ia suruh .

Adik perempuan Sehun yang paling dimanjain di keluarga William yaitu William Charlotte George berselisih dua tahun dari Sehun yang sekarang bersekolah di Seoul lebih dulu di saat penerimaan siswa baru senior high school . merupakan _partner in crime_ Sehun dalam melakukan tugas apapun bahkan bermain game . pecinta coklat berat bahkan spring bed bermotif jenis-jenis makanan coklat memiliki bantal coklat di setiap sudut kamarnya . setiap bulan kakak-kakak Charlotte wajib memberinya coklat terutama Kris yang sering ke luar negeri . karena di Seoul Sehun tidak ada jadi sewaktu tidur mamanyalah yang menemaninya sampai terlelap . ahli bermain catur dan hanya caturlah yang membuat nya serius . memiliki nama Oh Saera di Korea . sering dipeluk Sehun karena badannya kurus walau sering makan coklat . ia setinggi bahu Sehun berambut coklat panjang mengikuti Ibunya memiliki iris coklat terang .

Ketiga anak-anak William Harry memiliki rupa yang diturunkan oleh Keira -ibu mereka- memiliki tubuh kurus tinggi dan memiliki mata coklat terang sedangkan Harry hanya menurunkan Kulit yang putih pucat .

Sekian dari pendeskripsian keluarga William atau Oh ?

Dalam perjalanan menuju mansion tidak ada yang bersuara dengan Sehun yang menyampirkan badannya ke jendela melihat pemandangan malam hari sedangkan Kris , ia sudah sibuk dengan handphonenya mungkin berceloteh dengan istrinya .

" Alex... kau masih belum lupa bahasa negara ini bukan ? " , ucap Kris menatap adiknya setelah berkutat dengan hp nya itu .

" _hm.._ aku tidak sepikun dirimu asal kau tahu itu ", yang hampir saja kepalanya kena _jotos_ kalau saja ia tidak segera memasuki mansion . oh ternyata sudah sampai .

Sehun segera memasuki ruang keluarga seketika badannya nyaris limbung karena pelukan adiknya . "Oppa... bogoshippo " teriakan nyaring Saera membuat Keira terkejut saat ia memotong buah untuk anaknya itu . sehun balas memeluk adiknya itu erat bahkan memutarnya sangking rindunya ia sama adiknya .

" Aigoo... kalian membuat eomma terkejut " mengelus dadanya pelan melotot melihat dua anaknya itu yang dibalas ringisan karena melihat mama mereka sedang memegang pisau yang mencuat kearah mereka .

" Sehun kau sendiri ? kemana Kris " tanya eomma nya karena melihat kris tidak ada di sekitar mereka . yang dijawab sehun gelengan tidak tahu . _  
_

" Kalau gitu cepatlah ganti bajumu , kau benar-benar bau " goda mamanya sambil menutup hidung yang membuat sehun mendelik yang langsung saja mencium daerah ketiaknya . ' _tidak bau kali pun'._

" Aku ikut oppa " semangat saera yang sebelum ia naik tangga sudah ditarik lehernya terlebih dulu oleh eommanya 'ssssttt' yang langsung membuat badannya yang tadi tegak jadi lemas tak berdaya mengikuti eommanya ke dapur . Sehun menggeleng kepala melihat tingkah adiknya yang tak pernah berubah hingga kini . /hey kau juga sehun/

Saat makan malam tiba , mereka sudah sibuk pada makanannya masing-masing termasuk Kris yang entah dari mana datangnya sudah duduk manis di samping eommanya .

" Oh ya , Sehun-a karena besok kau sudah mulai sekolah tolong jaga Saera atau setidaknya bawalah dia jalan-jalan sehabis pulang sekolah, dia benar-benar membuatku pusing karena rengekannya itu " ucap mamanya memelas kepada sehun saat mereka sedang berada di ruang keluarga duduk santai di sofa makan cemilan,sedangkan saera? dia sibuk makan coklat yang diberikan Kris saat sebelum makan tadi . sehun hanya mengangguk menyetujui , lagipula dia juga rindu adiknya itu jadi sangat di sayangkan kalau ditolak .

" segala perlengkapan sekolah sudah eomma atur dan isi kopermu sudah diletakkan di lemari, astagaa kenapa satu koper itu penuh oleh komik manga mu hun sedangkan bajumu hanya sehelai " celoteh panjang mamanya sehun membuatnya hanya meringis pelan karena memang ia ini pecinta manga dan sangat disayangkan sekali untuk ditinggalkan di rumah Londonnya itu . tapi mamanya itu berlebihan bukan sehelai baju tapi lebih dari sehelai yang memang jumlah tidak lebih dari komiknya .

" eomma , aku tidur dulu " sehun segera mencium pipi eommanya beranjak dari situ takut kena omel lagi . ia juga tidak lupa membawa saera yang sudah lebih dulu menggenggam tangannya untuk ikut . eomma yang melihat itu hanya menggeleng pelan ' _seperti biasa'_

" haahh aku tidur sendiri kali ini " ucapnya merana mencoba memberi perhatian ke anak perempuannya itu dan berhasil namun membuatnya merengut

" eomma tidur sama Kris oppa saja ya , aku mau tidur dengan Sehun oppa " teriaknya saat berada di tangga . ' _haahhh aku dicampakkan oleh anakku'_ bathinnya nelangsa . Kris yang melihat itu hanya terkikik pelan melihat eommanya .

" Oh ya Kris , masalah kantor gimana ,,baik " tanya eomma memberi senyuman ke anak sulungnya itu yang diberi anggukan ' _baik tidak ada masalah'_ .

" Appa mu bilang dia menunda penerbangannya karena ada masalah perselisihan antara Mr. Schubert dengan Mr. Hawk mengenai gudang penyimpanan senjata " ucap mamanya mendesah malas karena dua orang itu selalu berdebat tak mau kalah satu sama lain.

" eomma tidak usah memikirkan hal itu , biar appa saja lebih baik eomma segera istirahat...atauu eomma mau tidur sama aku " sumringah muncul di wajah kris .

" _Hoaaamm ,_ kalau eomma tidur sama kamu nanti kamar eomma bau jigong " ,ucap mamanya polos membuat senyum di wajah kris berganti menjadi kedutan ' _apa salahku hingga selalu di katai oleh orang yang kusayang Tuhan '_ berteriak dalam hati lalu menghidupkan hpnya untuk menelepon istrinya melaporkan segala keluh kesahnya /-_- .

" Oh ya , Kris beritahu istrimu dan cucuku Rachel aku akan menjenguknya " ucap Keira pada anaknya yang sudah sibuk sama HP nya itu dan di balas anggukan oleh Kris .

Sedangkan Sehun dan Saera ? mereka sudah terlelap di ranjang sambil berpelukan , benar-benar kakak adik yang romantis .

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mansion Keluarga Byun , Apgujeong ._

" Hei Jong kau tau orang yang makan es krim di malam hari keesokannya bisa berubah jadi badak buntal " ucapan Byun Baekhyun membuat Jongin yang sedang menyuap es berhenti seketika , ' _aku akan gendut'_ teriaknya tak rela . melihat wajah kawannya itu sontak membuat ketawa yang ia tahan lepas dan membahana di ruang keluarga Byun yang luas .

Mendengar ketawa baekhyun yang memekakkan telinganya itu membuat dia langsung menyodok mulut baekhyun dengan segumpal es krim yang ada di sendoknya hingga membuat korban terbatuk – batuk karena tersedak .

" _Aish,_ kau ini bilang saja tidak ikhlas aku memakan stok es krim stroberi mu itu " , kesal jongin karena tidak suka ada yang mengatainya gendut . sedangkan baekhyun segera menerobos air putih yang ada di depannya sekali teguk habis sekejap .

" Astaga nyaris saja aku kehilangan nyawaku " , ucapnya dramatis menatap tajam jongin karena seenaknya saja mengganggu nya yang sedang tertawa .

" lagian juga kau seenaknya saja nyelonong masuk rumahku lalu mengambil 3 kotak es krim tanpa mendiskusikannya padaku 'aku mengizinkannya atau tidak' " ucap baekhyun menekankan kalimat terakhirnya .

" Hei kita ini kan sahabat jadi harus saling berbagi sesama " , balas jongin nyolot karena ga mau disalahin .

" Apa yang mu maksud dengan 'berbagi' hah , kalau kau saja telah menghabiskan ke tiga-tiganya sendiri tanpa mengajakku " , balas baekhyun berteriak . jadilah rumah itu dipenuhi oleh suara 2 tarzan yang sedang berkelahi .

Sekitar setengah jam berteriak nggak jelas mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti berdebat , hingga Baekhyun berinisiatif membuka suara

" _hmm ,_ jadi ada masalah apa.." tanya baekhyun pelan menatap jongin yang sedang menunduk menatap es krim di pangkuannya . karena tidak biasanya jongin ke rumahnya tengah malam kecuali kalau ada masalah.

" _mm_... Baek-ah

* * *

To Be Continued

hai , mm ada yang merasa familiar gitu ngga kalimatnya ?

itu ada dalam cuplikan film favorite lohh yahh ada juga yang sedikit nyerempet haha

oke tunggu updatenya ya ^_^

Don't forget to review ya gaes :* /kecup basah/

Batam / 05-03-2016

12 : 00 WIB

Next to Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul tengah malam namun itu tak membuat Jongin merasa tidak enak hati telah mengganggu kediaman Byun ahh lebih tepatnya mengganggu sahabat kecilnya si Baekhyun . setidaknya sedikit mengusik Baekhyun bisa memulihkan kegundahan hatinya . _ya semoga saja_

''mm…Baek-ah tadi aku pergi ke bandara mengantarkan ayah'', ucap Jongin setelah meletakkan tempat es krim di meja makan tepat di depannya .

* * *

 **MY DESTINY**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan , saya hanya minjam nama**

 **Pairs : HunKai slight ChanBaek**

 **Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran saya**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYSLOVE**

 **OOC , OC , AU , TYPO(S)**

 **Genre : Romance , Li'l bit Drama , BroSist romance**

 **Rate : Teenager (for save)**

 **HAPPY READING**

* * *

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya menatap jongin bingung .

''Hmm…lalu ada apa, kau takut tidur di rumah mu yang besar itu? Ingin aku memelukmu" tutur Baekhyun skeptis yang langsung saja membuat Jongin menoyor kepala Baekhyun yang tidak bisa dianggap pelan itu . _Heol ,_ dikiranya Jongin itu perempuan apa sampai harus dipeluk segala tidurnya .

 _Well ,_ sepertinya membicarakan hal ini kepada Baekhyun sangat tidak tepat sekali . lihatlah belum apa-apa saja mereka sudah seperti ini. Yah lebih baik tidak usah mengatakannya lagipula jikapun iya pasti Baekhyun akan menyerocos bahkan sampai pagi menjelang tiba .

Ia juga tidak rela terlambat masuk sekolah besok hanya karena Baekhyun . _Big no_ , ia tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama untuk yang kesekian kalinya .

Dengan bergegas Jongin segera mengambil kunci motor yang tergeletak di sofa yang ia duduki bersama Baekhyun tadi tak lupa juga Jongin memakai jaket kulit coklat miliknya yang menuai kebigungan oleh Baekhyun .

"Maaf Baek sepertinya aku tidak bisa berlama-lama , aku baru ingat aku belum menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan Han-seongsaeng" Jongin membuka pintu raksasa itu sembari nyengir ke Baekhyun yang tidak terlalu jauh darinya . tentu saja ia berbohong , ini demi kebaikannya ya demi kebaikan nyawa Jongin .

Ia juga sadar sedari tadi baekhyun sedang dalam mode mengamuk . ' _dan itu semua juga karena ulahnya'._ Saat ia mulai menstarter motor sport miliknya terdengar teriakan Baekhyun dari dalam tak terlalu ia dengar mungkin sangking nyaringnya tapi ia bisa menangkap seperti ' _kau harus bayar es krimku' d_ an _'tunggu kau di sekolah'_ yah sepertinya besok adalah hari sialnya .

''Jongin sialan , berani-beraninya dia kabur dariku bukannya dia ingin ngomong sesuatu?" bingung Bakehyun pada diri sendiri namun tak lama karena dering telepon membuyarkan lamunannya .

Saat Baekhyun melihat layar tipis itu dia sedikit terkejut , dengan segera ia berdehem dan menggeser tombol hijau di layar _smartphonenya_ .

" _eoh , appa waeyo?"_ sangat jarang ayahnya menelepon tengah malam begini kalau bukan berita penting…yah mungkin mengenai perusahaan keluarga yang telah dijalankan secara turun temurun . saat ini perusahaan utama Byun Corp dipimpin oleh tiga orang termasuk ayahnya dan telah membuka beberapa cabang se-Asia bahkan kakaknya kini telah mencoba untuk bekerja sama dengan salah satu perusahaan asing yang menurutnya akan membuat nama Byun Corp semakin melejit di mata dunia .

Baekhyun tak mau tau masalah itu karena _toh_ itu bukan urusannya , diumur ketujuh belas tahun ini Baekhyun sudah diembankan tugas oleh ayahnya untuk mengurus perusahaan walaupun sekedar membantu kakaknya yang juga merupakan pemimpin dari salah satu perusahaan cabang Byun . ia juga sering terlibat dalam _meeting_ besar hingga tak heran wajahnya selalu dikenal oleh kalangan pengusahawan .

Ia tidak keberatan sungguh , apa kalian mengira Baekhyun akan seperti di drama picisan ? heh tentu saja itu bukan _stylenya . heol_ mana berani di membentak ibunya yang susah payah mengeluarkannya yang Baekhyun tidak akan pernah merasakan betapa tersiksanya eomma saat itu . ia juga tidak akan berani kabur dari rumah tanpa sepeser uang pun . itu juga salah satu alasan yang membuat Baekhyun tetap nurut menjadi anak manis .

Walau ada sebagian kecil dari hatinya ingin sekali ia keluar dari jalur tersebut tetapi setelah dipikir-pikir ia siapa hingga berani menentang orang tuanya , ia hidup , makan , sekolah juga karena orangtuanya dan caranya berterima kasih adalah menjadi anak yang baik dan penurut . meneruskan pekerjaan ayahnya Byun Baekwon yang disegani oleh banyak orang karena sifatnya yang tegas dan berwibawa tidak pandang buluh apalagi terhadap anak-anaknya .

Kembali ke percakapan ayah-anak ini yang ternyata benar tidak jauh-jauh dari urusan kantor . Baekwon meminta anak bungsunya itu untuk menghadiri acara resmi dari perusahaan mengenai selesainya pembangunan Rumah Sakit Baeksung yang akan dihadiri oleh banyaknya tamu-tamu penting dan Baekhyun tentu saja tidak bisa menolak permintaan ayahnya yang merupakan perintah mutlak . tentu saja dia harus ikut walau bagaimanapun juga sebagian ide pembangunan rumah sakit tersebut adalah 80% dari dia , yap tidak ada salahnya sesekali menyombongkan diri . _hahaha saat yang tepat untuk menguras dompet kakaknya ._

.

.

.

 _Mansion Kim , Hannam-dong Seoul_

"uhh akhirnya…." Desah Jongin saat ia menghempaskan badannya di kasur , rasanya tubuhnya itu remuk seperti habis ditimpa gajah . _oke itu berlebihan sekali_

Sangat tidak mengherankan badannya terasa remuk tentu saja itu karena habis pulang sekolah ia tidak langsung kerumahnya karena si ketua OSIS yang menyebalkan meminta tolong –memaksa- untuk yang kesekian kalinya kepada Jongin untuk menemaninya membuat proposal yang entah apa isinya Jongin terlalu malas untuk ikut campur _toh_ dia hanya menemani bukan ikut nimbrung.

Mengingatnya kembali membuat Jongin semakin kesal , ia tidak pernah mendaftar kan diri menjadi bagian dari OSIS tapi Suho si ketua OSIS malah menyuruhnya ini itu . ia bilang karena dirinya dan Jongin memiliki marga yang sama karenanya sesama saudara semarga harus saling membantu bukan ? mendengar jawaban Suho yang selalu berputar-putar di kepalanya semakin membuat Jongin kesal tingkat akut . _benar-benar konyol_

Jongin kembali menghembuskan nafasnya sembari mengingat apa yang terjadi di bandara beberapa jam yang lalu . saat itu ia hanya celingak - celinguk melihat banyaknya orang sibuk mondar mandir di depannya . ia hanya bosan mendengar ucapan _eomma_ Jongin yang sibuk memberi wejangan kepada kakak perempuannya , bahkan si penerima wejangan pun juga nampak lelah mengangguk dan menyunggingkan senyum sedari tadi .

Namun saat ia melihat kearah sampingnya Jongin menahan nafas seketika . disana tak terlalu jauh dari tempat ia berdiri Jongin melihat _'dia'_ tengah berbincang dengan orang tinggi berambut pirang yang tidak ia kenal tapi Jongin sangat mengenal orang berada di sebelah orang tinggi itu .

Jongin tidak tahu apa ia berilusi lagi atau tidak tapi jika ini ilusi entah kenapa terasa sangat _nyata_ . sayangnya sosok itu tidak berjalan ke arahnya malah sebaliknya hingga menampakkan punggung yang tegap berbalut _coat_ hitam selutut membuat jongin yang tidak sadar menghembuskan nafas . _kecewa_

" _aigoo,_ kepalaku " dengan segera ia menelungkupkan badan membuat kepalanya tenggelam oleh bantal-bantal , dan tanpa menunggu waktu Jongin langsung terlelap saat itu juga .

.

.

.

 **... HUNKAI...**

Cahaya sang mentari berusaha menyusup masuk ke ruangan yang temaram tersebut tak membuat penghuni kamar yang masih terlelap terganggu sama sekali . bermenit menit terlewati hingga bunyi memekakkan yang berasal dari alarm membuat seorang lelaki yang kini telah sadar menggerutu akibat terusik tidurnya .

Sehun , lelaki itu segera melirik malas ke alarm yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh setengah , perlahan ia segera bangkit dan merasa ada yang membebani lengan kurus namun kuatnya itu . ahh Sehun hampir lupa kalau ia sekarang telah berada di Seoul .

Saat Sehun masih berada di London ia hanya tidur sendiri dan keberadaan adiknya itu membuat ia tersadar kalau dalam kurun waktu setengah jam bel sekolah akan berbunyi tanda pelajaran pertama akan dimulai .

"hei _dongsaeng , ireonaba_ kau lupa ini hari apa ?" Saera yang merasakan guncangan pelan dari Sehun bukannya merasa terganggu dan bangkit ia malah makin menggulung badannya membuat selimut tebal itu melilit tubuh Saera hingga menyerupai kepompong raksasa . oh iya Sehun lupa Saera kalau tidur mirip kerbau . dengan malas ia beranjak dari kasur berukuran _king size_ tersebut sembari merenggangkan kedua tangannya .

" _ha'i ha'i_ saatnya sekolah putri tidur " Sehun segera menggendong gulungan kepompong tersebut di bahu kiri layaknya tukang angkat karung beras tetapi untungnya yang diangkut seringan bulu kemoceng . _satu poin keuntungan baginya ._ dengan segera Sehun keluar dari kamar yang ia tempati menuju kamar Ibunya karena hanya sosok itu yang dapat mengurus Saera di saat-saat seperti ini .

Belum saja Sehun tiba di kamar Ibunya ia dikagetkan oleh teriakan yang cukup membuat telinga Sehun panas . bukan , bukan karena teriakan melainkan tarikan telinganya . siapa lagi kalau bukan Ibu tercintanya .

"kau apakan adikmu , Alexander ? "

oh tidak , suara Ibunya yang menyamai alarm kematian buat Sehun saat ini . dengan perlahan Sehun membalikkan badannya seiring degup jantung bertalu dengan cepat . ia tidak ingin di pagi hari yang cerah ini hancur karena masalah sepele . oke mungkin memperlakukan Saera -yang notabene adalah adiknya- seperti karung beras adalah sepele tapi lain halnya dengan Keira sang Ibu . bukankah sudah dikatakan Saera merupakan anak emas dalam keluarga . Sehun benar-benar cari mati namanya .

"oh , _eomma_ aku baru saja hendak meminta tolong bangunin Saera" berusaha menormalkan suara agar tidak tergagap di depan Ibu tercinta . kemurkaan sang Ibu adalah hal terakhir yang Sehun inginkan saat ini dan selama hayatnya . rencana Sehun tadi adalah sebelum berniat mengetuk pintu kamar Ibunya adalah membenarkan posisi Saera dalam gendongannya , namun yeah rencana hanya tinggal rencana .

Sebelum mendapatkan hal yang tidak diinginkan segera saja Sehun memberi gulungan itu -Saera- ke Ibunya yang sontak saja membuat Keira nyaris terjungkal dibuatnya saking tebal selimut ditambah badan Saera . uhh membayangkannya saja sudah miris . ' _anak kurang ajar'_ batin Keira . well hukuman menantimu Oh Sehun .

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit Sehun telah siap dengan setelan seragamnya . dengan segera Sehun menyambar ransel berbahan kanvas bantex miliknya menuju ruang makan . saat Sehun mulai mangambil duduk di salah satu kursi , suara sang Ibu membuat kegiatan mengoles roti miliknya seketika berhenti .

"Sehun , untuk beberapa hari ke depan tolong jaga Saera . malam ini _eomma_ akan pergi ke London"

Ucap Keira sembari menuangkan segelas susu untuk Saera dan Sehun . Sehun yang mendengarnya mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti . padahal baru saja ia tiba di Korea . niat ingin melepas rindu tapi Ibunya malah pergi balik ke Inggris . lelucon macam apa ini pikir Sehun . namun sebelum Sehun menyuarakan protes , Keira segera menyela agar anaknya itu tenang . _yeah_ dia tidak terbiasa sebenarnya harus berdebat di pagi hari .

"kau tahu bukan kalau hari ini hari keluarnya hasil referendum , memang Ratu mengatakan ia tidak ikut campur permasalahan rakyat tetapi walau bagaimanapun juga keputusan harus berasal dari dia . karena itu keluarga kerajaan khususnya yang senior akan mengadakan pertemuan di _Buckingham Palace_ " .

Penjelasan Keira membuat Sehun semakin mengerutkan keningnya . bukan kerena referendum , peduli setan dengan hasilnya . namun Ibunya bilang ia akan berangkat malam ini . apa artinya dia berangkat sendiri atau tidak . jika iya sendiri tentu saja Sehun akan ikut menemani Ibunya . tak akan ia biarkan Ibunya sendiri berada di dalam istana tersebut . ayahnya pasti akan tiba di istana pada malam hari atau bisa jadi lusanya ia baru datang .

" _eomma_ tidak berencana datang sendiri bukan?" Tanya Sehun mengintimidasi Ibunya . Keira yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas . sesungguhnya ia pun juga keberatan datang kesana hanya saja Keira juga tidak bisa menolak . menolak permintaan sang Ratu sama saja mencari mati asal kalian tahu itu .

"tenang saja ada kakakmu yang menemani , anggap saja mengurus Saera itu hukumanmu" jawab Keira menenangkan Sehun . Sehun masih belum bisa tenang walaupun Ibunya bilang Kris akan menemaninya . ia pun mengabaikan kalimat terakhir Ibunya .

Sungguh Sehun masih menyimpan dendam sama makhluk kerajaan Inggris yang sayangnya mereka adalah saudara Sehun juga . heh Saudara dalam catatan hukum . tapi lain lagi kalau sikapnya .

mereka tidak pernah menganggap Ibu Sehun bagian dari keluarga apa itu pantas disebut saudara ? kadang Sehun berpikir kenapa ia tidak ikut garis keturunan Ibunya . _toh_ keluarga Ibunya sangat jauh lebih baik dari mereka para penjilat harta .

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi tradisi memang tidak bisa ditentang . setiap anak yang lahir memang harus ikut garis keturunan sang ayah .

"hahh… baiklah tapi izinkan Ikimaru dan Ayashi ikut setidaknya dengan begitu aku bisa tenang" final Sehun . mutlak tidak bisa di ganggu gugat . mirip seperti ayahnya . membuat Keira terkekeh pelan . hanya Sehun dan suaminya yang bisa membuat orang di rumah ini tak berkutik termasuk dia . Keira tidak bisa bilang tidak kalau begini .

"hm berbaik-baiklah kalian selama Ibu tidak ada , jangan buat sampah disini bibi Yoon tidak dua puluh empat jam di rumah" membuat Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas . lagipula siapa yang berniat menyampah juga . ia dan Saera bukanlah tipe seperti itu . Saera yang dari tadi duduk diam mengamati kini mulai melihat jam yang bertengger manis di tangan kanan miliknya . nyaris saja ia tersedak karena susu yang ia minum . _hell_ kapan mereka selesai bicaranya . bel akan berdentang dalam waktu lima belas menit lagi . siapa yang tidak kaget coba .

Yang Saera tahu rumahnya cukup jauh eh tidak terlalu jauh sebenarnya dari sekolah tapi bukankah semakin lama waktu bertambah , ia khawatir mereka akan terjebak macet atau lebih parahnya terlambat . _no_ _way_ , ia tidak mau dihukum menyapu lapangan sekolah yang luasnya minta ampun .

"apa sudah selesai bicaranya? Bel sekolah akan berbunyi tidak lama lagi . kapan kita berangkatnya"

Imbuh Saera membuat Ibunya yang sedang menepuk bahu Sehun langsung terhenti . ahh sepertinya mereka berbicara sampai lupa waktu .

Anak perempuannya yang satu ini benar-benar minta dijewer juga , cara bicaranya yang terkesan tidak sopan ini yang bikin Keira mengeluh . serasa melihat dirinya di masa lalu . memang benar kata orang tua 'buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya' .

" _arra.. arra_ segeralah enyah dari rumah ini , tuh Sopir kalian sudah berdiri di depan pintu" Ucap Keira sambil mendorong kedua anaknya itu dari belakang . kedua anaknya yang didorong bukannya tersinggung malah mengendikkan bahu mereka acuh . lalu mereka segera memasuki mobil sedan hitam itu tak lupa juga mereka mencium pipi sang Ibu . keira hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah anaknya yang tak pernah berubah . _kebiasaan_

.

.

.

 _Yeonghan High School_

Sekolah berkapasitas Internasional , dan telah diakui banyak Negara merupakan sekolah terbaik di Korea Selatan . satu – satunya sekolah yang memilik jenjang pendidikan _Primary_ hingga ke jenjang perguruan tinggi . pendaftaran sekolah maupun perpindahan murid baru hanya bisa di akses secara _online_. begitupula dengan pengambilan buku di perpustakaan .

Perpustakaan sekolah ini bisa diakses juga oleh orang yang bukan merupakan bagian dari warga sekolah dengan syarat mereka memiliki kartu perpustakaan khusus . kartu ini bisa diperoleh dengan cara memenangkan lotere yang selalu diadakan tiga tahun sekali dan hanya dua nama yang di ambil .

Tidak sedikit juga orang yang menulis nama mereka , karena mereka tahu perpustakaan _Yeonghan_ merupakan perpustakaan terlengkap dan terbaik di antara perpustakaan lainnya . hanya ada dua perpustakaan terbaik di Korea termasuk _Yeonghan_ . namun perpustakaan inilah yang mudah diakses oleh para pelajar maupun orang awam .

Sekarang menilik dari _system_ pendidikan sekolah ini . karena tidak ingin kalah dengan Negara Finlandia yeng terkenal karena muridnya selalu mendapat hasil tertinggi dalam Programme for International Student Assesment / PISA (Program Pemeriksaan Murid Internasional) . Sekolah _Yeonghan_ menerapkan system penjurusan akademik yang sudah dimulai sejak tingkat sekolah dasar .

Dan juga hanya sekolah ini yang memiliki system berbeda dengan sekolah lain di Korea tentu saja sekolah ini tidak lepas dari tangan pemerintah . banyak anak pejabat dan orang – orang anak kalangan atas yang berlomba – lomba agar bisa bersekolah disini karena sarana dan prasarana yang tidak kalah bagus dengan negara luar sana . namun bukan berarti sekolah ini tidak menerima orang kalangan menengah atau bawah sekalipun . mereka juga menerima murid beasiswa .

Para guru pun harus melewati seleksi yang sangat ketat untuk mendapat kursi di majlis guru . _see_ bahkan guru harus susah payah untuk masuk ke sekolah ini . lain guru lain pula dengan para murid .

Para murid di _Yeonghan_ yang sudah mendaftar sejak _Primary_ tentu saja bisa langsung melanjutkan ke jenjang berikutnya . namun akan sulit bagi mereka yang berasal dari sekolah lain . bagi mereka yang ingin melanjutkan _Junior_ ataupun diatasnya mesti menjalani beberapa tes , nilai tes yang harus dicapai pun diatas angka delapan puluh lima .

Mungkin kasus Saera agak berbeda . karena dia tidak pernah masuk sekolah umum di London dan hanya _Homeschooling_ Kris nyaris kelimpungan di buatnya . kepala sekolah pun akhirnya memberi keringanan karena status social orang tua Saera . Saera di beri tes selama seminggu bisa dibilang sama dengan ikut ujian kenaikan kelas . Saera yang dari sananya memang _genius_ akhirnya bisa melewati ujian dengan mudah . sebenarnya para guru sudah meminta Saera untuk ambil kelas akselerasi . tapi karena Saera menolak dengan alasan ia ingin menikmati kehidupan sekolah yang normal .

Baiklah karena sekolah ini sudah dikatakan sekolah bertaraf internasional , tidak perlu dibahas sarana sekolah bukan ? sudah tentu lebih lengkap dan pastinya lebih bagus .

Saat ini Sehun berada di kantor kepala sekolah untuk mengisi ulang formulir pendaftaran dan pengambilan buku perpustakaan sembari menunggu pengganti wali kelas . wali kelas yang asli saat ini sedang mengambil cuti hamil .

Suara ketukan pintu membuat dua orang ini mengalihkan atensi mereka . seorang wanita semampai berperawakan cantik dan elegan . sayangnya dia bukan wali kelas namun ia adalah seorang guru piket dikarenakan sang wali kelas tidak bisa hadir .

Sehun mengenal wanita ini . wanita pintar ini merupakan salah satu bawahan Ayahnya , Miss . Carol begitu mereka panggil . Sehun berpapasan dengannya hanya dua kali . pertama saat umur nya dua belas tahun dan terakhir saat mereka mengadakan acara pernikahan mereka tiga tahun yang lalu . sejak saat itu Sehun tidak pernah melihat wanita ini . terakhir kali ia dengar Miss . Carol atau sekarang Mrs . Black mengingat ia menikah dengan seorang pengacara dari Amerika bernama Thomas Black berhenti bekerja karena sudah pensiun .

"senang melihat anda baik – baik saja tuan muda"

Ucap Carol saat mereka berjalan beriringan di koridor sekolah . Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecil . tidak menyangka wanita ini masih mengingat wajahnya . hanya orang – orang tertentu yang bisa bertemu dengan Sehun secara langsung termasuk Mrs . Carol karena wanita ini termasuk sekretaris Harry –ayahnya- .

"terimakasih sebelumnya , anda tahu bukan saya sedang dalam _undercover_ ? usahakan panggil nama saya 'Sehun' " .

Kata Sehun pelan berusaha supaya tidak ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka . Sehun tidak tahu kalau orang suruhan ayahnya yang bertugas menjaga Saera merupakan mantan sekretaris ayahnya . Carol juga bilang ia memang pensiun dan tinggal bersama keluarga kecilnya di Korea Selatan . pekerjaannya sebagai guru sebenarnya sebagian dari rencana . selama Sehun di London , Saera cukup jauh dari jangkauan para murid disini , mungkin juga karena sifat Saera yang kurang suka bersosialisasi dengan orang sekitar .

Carol mengatakan sekolah ini memang di bangun untuk membentuk karakter anak bangsa yang unggul . dan yang terpenting sekolah ini jarang terjadi pembullyan . kalimat terakhir dari Carol membuat Sehun menghela nafas sedikit lega . mereka sampai di depan pintu bertuliskan 11-4 . Sehun membiarkan wanita itu berjalan di depannya .

Para siswa yang tadinya pada sibuk membaur dengan kawan – kawannya kini mulai kocar kacir mencari kursi . karena kedatangan guru yang terkenal cantik namun berhati iblis , mereka menamai begitu karena Mrs . Carol tidak segan segan kalau memberi tugas Bahasa Inggris . mereka sangat anti dengan yang namanya bahasa asing .

Dan beruntungnya mereka karena wanita itu mengatakan kesini hanya untuk mengantar siswa baru . sempat juga mereka kembali bising saking penasarannya saat disebelah guru tersebut terdapat _namja_ tinggi berkulit pucat . para _yeoja_ di kelas tak henti - hentinya menatap Sehun kagum . tampak seperti orang bodoh dimata Sehun .

Sehun mulai memperkenalkan dirinya dengan bahasa Korea yang lumayan fasih untuk ukuran _namja_ blasteran seperti dia . semakin membuat para siswa di kelas berdecak iri karena poin plus tersebut membuat kesempatan mereka menarik perhatian para siswi berkurang menjadi nol _percent ._ _well guys_ kalian belum tahu sifat aslinya bukan ? .

Mrs . Carol segera menyuruh Sehun untuk mengambil kursi kosong di pojok belakang dekat namja jangkung yang bertelinga yoda . _wait the minute_ sepertinya ia tidak asing dengan panggilan itu . Sehun segera memicingkan mata tajamnya . ahh rasanya Sehun ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri . sepertinya takdir tidak bisa diajak kompromi saat ini .

Saat Sehun menggeser kursi miliknya kebelakang , namja jangkung yang sibuk menulis entah apa di bukunya itu sontak mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sehun yang berada disampingnya . mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain sampai akhirnya Sehun menyunggingkan senyumnya menyeringai .

" _Hisashiburi-danna_ Park Chanyeol " membuat _namja_ tersebut ikut menyeringai bahkan lebih lebar .

" _Long time no see old jerk "_

 _TBC_

BATAM/26 - 06 - 2016

00 : 00 AM

NEXT TO CHAPTER 3

* * *

HAI GUYS SORRY BARU UPDATE , BANYAKNYA KENDALA MEMBUAT IDE FICNYA TIDAK MEMUNCULKAN DIRI /?

AKU HARAP CHAP INI MEMUASKAN ^_^

MOHON KRITIK DAN REVIEW NYA YA , BIAR NEXT CHAP CEPAT DI POST ^_^

SALAM MANIS DARI SANG AUTHOR

EGATOTI


	3. Chapter 3

" _Hisashiburi-danna_ Park Chanyeol " membuat _namja_ tersebut ikut menyeringai bahkan lebih lebar.

" _Long time no see old jerk "_

.

.

.

* * *

 **MY DESTINY**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan , saya hanya minjam nama**

 **Pairs : HunKai slight ChanBaek**

 **Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran saya**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYSLOVE**

 **OOC , OC , AU , TYPO(S)**

 **Genre : Romance , Li'l bit Drama , BroSist romance**

 **Rate : Teenager  
**

 **HAPPY READING**

* * *

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu , namun tidak membuat dua orang lelaki ini beranjak dari kursi yang mereka duduki selama beberapa jam terakhir. "kudengar kau pernah tinggal di Korea sebelumnya , apa itu benar" , Tanya Chanyeol yang lebih memilih menatap pemandangan di luar jendela . Sehun yang mendengar hanya menggumam pelan tanda menyetujui. "sebuah perintah",Tanyanya lagi yang kembali di jawab dengan gumaman pelan.

" _haahh ,_ tidak kusangka seorang _Earl_ sebodoh ini , apa dia berniat membuat anaknya terbunuh di luar pengawasan" , gusar Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah menatap muka Sehun yang lebih memilih sibuk berkutat dengan _manga_ Naruto , sampai sebuah buku paket terlempar kearah Sehun " _YA ,_ aku membicarakanmu bodoh " , masih sibuk mengelus kepalanya yang menjadi korban sang pelempar Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan datarnya yang tidak berarti. jelas mereka sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain bukan hanya setahun atau dua tahun.

"lalu kau mau aku ngapain _hah ,_ menentangnya ? siapa yang bodoh disini sebenarnya , adikku sudah berada di Seoul dan nyawanya terancam. sudah terlambat untuk mengatakan tidak. ini salahnya juga menempatkan Saera di tempat yang salah", desah Sehun jengah. belum apa apa dia sudah dilempar buku. _heol ,_ yang paket pula. _apa tidak ada yang mengizinkannya untuk bersenang senang._ bathinnya menggerutu .

" lalu membiarkan dirimu dalam bahaya , yaah begitulah ayahmu. tidak pernah berubah bahkan setelah membunuh orang " , desis Chanyeol dingin. ia mulai bangkit melewati kursi Sehun. melewatinya layaknya angin. "dia mati itu karena salahnya , _don't blame him on this_ " , perkataan Sehun membuat langkahnya yang hampir mencapai pintu berhenti.

Keheningan melanda ruangan yang mereka tempati saat ini. sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka dan tidak menyadari langkah ringan seseorang menuju mereka. lebih tepatnya menuju namja jangkung yang tidak menyadari orang yang menggerutu kecil karena di abaikan oleh Chanyeol .

"Chanyeol , apa yang kau lakukan disi…ni. Alexander kau" , ucapan Baekhyun terhenti seketika saat netra madunya melotot menatap seseorang di balik punggung Chanyeol. sungguh mengejutkan baginya untuk melihat orang yang sudah dua tahun tidak dilihatnya kini telah berada di depan mata.

" _heol ,_ kukira aku tidak akan melihat wajahmu di masa sekolahku sampai lulus , tapi nyatanya Tuhan berkata lain " , ucapan Baekhyun sambil bersedekap. Sehun yang melihatnya mendengus dan tertawa kecil " _ahh_ sayang sekali Tuhan tidak mendengarmu tuan Byun yang terhormat , lagipula aku ada atau tidak ada disini juga tidak akan merugikanmu " , balas Sehun memandang Baekhyun remeh. ditatap seperti itu membuat Baekhyun nyaris meradang kalau saja Chanyeol tidak membuka suara sedari tadi.

"Baek , aku lapar ayo ke kantin" , Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan kelas disaat mereka berdua saling melemparkan tatapan sengit. hanya Baekhyun sebenarnya yang menatap Sehun sengit sangking kesalnya ia sama namja itu. menyadari Chanyeol sudah meninggalkannya jauh ia pun segera pergi dari sana meninggalkan Sehun yang kembali mengambil komik _manga_ tercinta.

Belum lima menit berlalu suara bedebum nyaring mengagetkan Sehun. _astaga apa tidak bisakah mereka membiarkanku untuk tenang._ bathinnya berteriak.

"Oppa , temani aku makan siang " , ah ternyata adiknya yang menyebalkan. Sehun tentu saja tidak bisa menolak kalau itu adiknya , lagipula ia juga lapar. Sehun membiarkan adiknya menyeret lengannya menuju atap. kalau ditanya kenapa , alasannya cukup simple, mereka bukanlah orang orang yang suka keramaian. itulah mengapa atap menjadi tempat bersantai mereka.

Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Saera belum pernah melihat makhluk lain di atap selain dirinya dan Rocki. Rocki merupakan nama kucing yang ia berikan saat Saera menemukannya di bawah bangku tua di atap itu.

Mereka duduk saling barhadapan. menatap bekal yang tempatnya lumayan besar , tidak seperti biasanya karena Keira tahu sekarang Sehun juga bersekolah di tempat yang sama. merekapun mulai menyuapi mulut mereka masing masing dengan hikmat.

"sudah kenyang" , Saera dengan santai meletakkan sendok aluminium itu di samping bekal , membuat Sehun yang sedang mengunyah mengernyit tidak suka. _ahh apa lagi kali ini._ belum beberapa suap sudah kenyang. apa apaan itu. dengan segera ia memaksa sepotong daging masuk ke mulut Saera dengan susah payah karena Saera masih ngotot tidak mau. _aish , benar benar anak ini ._

"telan , atau aku akan balik ke London dan tidak akan kembali lagi apalagi menghubungimu" , ucap Sehun melotot kearah Saera yang hendak membuang daging yang Sehun paksa masuk tadi. "sudah kubilang aku kenyang bodoh " , ucapnya ketus kearah kakaknya yang sedang mengawasinya agar tidak bandel.

"tiga suap kau bilang kenyang?! , dan lagi, siapa yang mengajari kata laknat itu keluar dari mulut ini" , Saera mengaduh kesakitan saat kakaknya menarik _–mencubit_ \- bibirnya. tidak main main Sehun kalau menghukum seseorang. Yang ia takutkan adalah kalau bibirnya bisa bisa melebihi bibir Angelina Jolie. _sangat tidak seksi bung._ miris Saera di dalam hati. "cepat habiskan , jatahku sudah habis " , Sehun berkata sambil menaruh bekal itu di pangkuan Saera , memaksanya agar dihabiskan. Saera yang melihatnya hannya mendengus kesal dan mulai menyuapkan sesendok demi sesendok dengan terpaksa.

"mulai saat ini dan seterusnya , tidak ada kata _diet_ dan segala tetek bengeknya. aku akan mengontrol asupanmu dan tidak ada penolakan " , Sehun menekankan kalimat terakhirnya saat Saera mulai merengek. Serius ! Saera tidak pernah berniat diet atau apapun itu. ia hanya tidak sanggup makan banyak. ya. Itu saja, tapi kakaknya yang satu ini malah salah tangkap rupanya.

Sudahlah turuti saja maunya, _toh_ ngotot atau menangis darah pun tidak akan bisa mengubahnya. Saera tidak ingin mengambil resiko tentunya.

" _Oppa,_ kukira aku pernah mendengar kalau kau tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kaki disini. tapi lihat sekarang, bukan hanya menginjakkan kaki kau juga bersekolah disini. _wow._ aku jadi penasaran ", Saera menatap wajah kakaknya di samping. berharap kalau Sehun untuk kali ini saja mau jujur. ya, jujur.

" _Eoh ,_ kukira ayah sudah memberitahu kedatangan ku sebelumnya" , Tanpa menghilangkan pandangannya dari komik yang sedari rumah ia bawa. Saera yang melihatnya cukup kesal, ingin ia jitak kepala Sehun namun Saera masih ingat tata karma. Walau bagaimanapun juga Saera ini anggota kerajaan ingat ?.

"Bisnis seperti biasa , kalau dijelaskan pun kau tidak akan mengerti sama sekali", Saera hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu ia melanjutkan kegiatan makannya. Ia tahu pasti bukan hanya bisnis yang membuat kakaknya repot repot mendatangi Korea. Namun Saera cukup mengerti kalau Sehun tidak akan mau memberi tahunya.

"kenapa tidak memilih kantin?,apa berisik sekali disana?" , Sehun bertanya saat mereka sedang menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus. sungguh menenangkan sekali.

"terlalu banyak orang yang bermuka dua disana " Saera menjawabnya singkat tanda ia malas membicarakannya.

Bel telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu namun kedua saudara ini belum ada yang beranjak sama sekali, "kakak kapan kita tidak perlu bersembunyi lagi",Tanya Saera sembari membaringkan kepalanya ke paha Sehun."bersabarlah…sampai aku menangkap para tikus tikus pengganggu. Bersabarlah", mengucapkannya lebih kepada diri sendiri, lebih menahan amarahnya sendiri.

"masuk kelas sana, aku tidak mau kau bolos di pelajaran matematika", _sial._ Kenapa Sehun bisa mengetahuinya. Dengan malas Saera beranjak tidak lupa pula membanting pintu dengan keras tanda ia kesal.

.

.

.

 _Classroom, 2nd Floor_

Lee Taemin menghampiri Jongin yang sedang duduk berdiam diri di pojok kelas. saat ia sedang sibuk membaca novel komedi, seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan, membuat Jongin terpaksa menghentikan bacaannya saat tahu kalau sepupunya ternyata orang yang memanggilnya. "Jong, kudengar ada anak baru di kelas elektro, suatu keuntungan bagi kita bukan", Ia mengernyit pelan maksud dari Taemin. Apa hubungannya keuntungan dengan anak baru dari kelas elektro.

Satu menit. Dua menit. Lima menit. Oke, Taemin sudah jengah sekarang. Sepertinya Jongin lagi kambuh lolanya."Proyek kita Jongiiiinnn,proyeeekk",ahh proyek itu ternyata. Jongin hanya mengangguk kepalanya ngerti.

Taemin yang melihat reaksi Jongin malah menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja,"Tuhan, apa salahku hingga mendapat sepupu sedeng beginiii", Jongin yang mendengar kalimat itu sontak saja memukul kepala Taemin pakai novel yang ia baca. " _Wae,_ tidak suka?silahkan kembali ke Busan", Kan? selalu seperti itu. Mentang-mentang Taemin dapat uang jajan dari kartu Jongin, lalu Jongin malah sengak begini jadinya.

"jadi kau sudah menemui anak baru itu?, apa katanya?",Tanya Jongin sambil mengunyah _sandwich_ yang ia bawa dari rumah. "Nah, itu dia masalahnya, aku belum bertemu sama anak baru itu, dia tidak ada di kelas,kantin,toilet pria,toilet wanita,semua tempat sudah dicari tapi aku belum menemukannya",Ucap Taemin panjang lebar membuat Jongin mendengus pelan.

"tunggu dulu, kenapa pula kau harus memeriksa ke dua dua toilet?,kau tidak tahu dia namja atau yeoja?",Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya pelan. Merutuk makhluk yang secara hukum ini sepupunya."astaga,setiap kali kau mendapat informasi kenapa tidak pernah lengkap. Merepotkan sekali",Jongin segera melenggang pergi dari sana menjauh dari Taemin yang sedang meringis pelan menyadari kecerobohannya. Saat Taemin bertanya ia hendak kemana, Jongin hanya mengatakan cari angin. Kepalanya sudah benar benar panas gara gara Taemin .

"hmm…anak elektro yaaa,setahuku selama lima tahun belakangan ini hanya lima belas siswi yang bisa diterima dijurusan itu lagian belum pernah ada dalam sejarah sekolah ini anak baru pindahan itu seorang perempuan, sepertinya anak baru itu…memang _namja_ ",Jongin bergumam pelan saat ia mengambil cappuccino kalengan dari _vending machine_ , semoga saja dia laki-laki, jujur saja dia agak susah berkomunikasi dengan perempuan.

Saat Jongin membuka pintu atap sekolah, ia melihat ada seorang laki laki yang sudah lebih dulu duduk ahh lebih tepatnya berbaring di tempat yang biasa ia tempati. Walaupun sedikit kesal tempatnya diambil, tapi tidak apa. _Toh_ bukan cuma satu bangku yang tersedia. Jongin pun segera mendekati bangku yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempat pemuda tersebut. Ia pun dengan perlahan meminum cappuccino miliknya sembari menikmati hembusan angin yang membuat surai cokelat Jongin sedikit berantakan, yah walau begitu ia tetap tampan kok, orang ganteng mah bebas. Rada manis juga sebenarnya, tapi Jongin sangat sensitive dengan kata itu. Setiap orang yang mengatainya manis pasti selalu ditimpuk pakai novel tebal yang setiap hari Jongin bawa. Jadi, kalau mau bilang manis, ngomongnya di dalam hati saja.

Jongin kembali melirik ke bangku yang ditempati pemuda yang sedang tidur,entahlah baru kali ini ia tidak sendiri. Saat ia melihat jam tangannya, Jongin sadar ia bolos di jam terakhir tetapi untungnya jam terakhir adalah pelajaran sejarah, dan ia sangat malas kalau belajar sejarah ini ditambah guru berkepala botak pula yang ngajar.

Kalau dilihat lihat pemuda itu cukup putih. _ahni,_ sangat putih mendekati albino. Sayangnya wajah yang membuat Jongin penasaran bagaimana rupanya itu tertutup oleh komik Naruto. Membuat Jongin mendengus lagi, kali aja kan sekalian cuci mata.

Saat Jongin lagi asik mendengarkan lagu di Ipodnya, suara bedebum yang cukup keras membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya ke samping. _Eoh,_ sungguh sangat tidak elite jatuhnya. Ingin tertawa tapi kasihan juga melihatnya. Entah bermimpi apa pemuda itu sampai terjungkang ke belakang bangku.

"ehm,Apa kau baik baik saja?", ia bertanya ragu ragu saat melihat orang itu berdiri perlahan,maksud ingin mendekat sekaligus ingin melihat wajah itu karena posisinya yang sedang membelakangi Jongin,namun suara orang itu membuatnya urung. Ia mengatakan ia baik baik saja, walau suaranya sangat aneh. Seperti disengajain berat. Ok ini membuat Jongin semakin bingung saat pemuda itu pergi dari sana dengan buru buru. Sebuah benda persegi panjang kembali menarik perhatian Jongin dari pemuda yang telah pergi dari sana.

"ahh, jadi Oh Sehun namanya", Ia berdecak kesal saat melihat _name tag_ pemuda tadi yang menandakan bahwa sang pemilik berada di jurusan elektro."jika beruntung, aku akan berbicara dengan anak itu besok".

.

.

.

"aku pulang", Sehun segera membanting tubuhnya di sofa besar satu satunya yang ada di ruang tamu itu. Badannya terasa pegal pegal sejak pulang dari sekolah, sepertinya efek di atap tadi. Ia pun menatap dinding langit berwarna _cream,_ tanpa sadar Sehun kembali merenung. Mereka bertemu kembali, Sehun tidak menyangka kalau Jongin bersekolah di tempat yang sama, kira kira bagaimana reaksi Jongin kalau dia mengenal Sehun. Memukulnya, atau malah memeluknya. Ia nyaris tersenyum saat memikirkan kalimat terakhir, namun setelah dipikir pikir kecil kemungkinannya kalau Jongin melakukan opsi yang kedua. Haaahh, galau lagi hati Sehun.

"Kakak, kau belum minum obat ya?", celetuk adiknya saat melihat Sehun selalu berubah ekspresi dalam sekejap. Sehun yang mendengarnya langsung saja menjitak adiknya yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan itu. "barusan mengataiku gila ya, dasar adik kurang ajar", Saera yang meringis pelan saat merasakan denyutan di kepalanya, seketika melotot ke arah Sehun, "dasar kakak durhaka. Beraninya main kekerasan, lihat! Aku jadi mati gara gara kakak, ck menyebalkan", omel Saera marah gara gara karakter _player_ di gamenya mati karena tidak sempat menghindar dari bom lawan.

Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus tertawa. " itu artinya karma adikku, berhentilah bersikap tidak sopan, sepertinya teman kelasmu menjauhimu gara gara tingkah lakumu yang seperti ini", Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri, pusing memikirkan tingkah adiknya yang tidak pernah berubah, Ia pun segera beranjak menuju kamarnya di atas.

Sementara Saera yang mendengar kalimat itu hanya menatap layar tv di depannya kosong, tanpa sadar genggamannya mengerat menimbulkan bunyi retakan pada stick player tersebut. "kau tidak tahu apa apa kak".

.

.

.

 _London , Buckingham Palace_

Suara heels beradu dengan lantai marmer dingin di sepanjang lorong itu memenuhi ruangan tersebut, sosok perempuan semampai itu berjalan dengan anggun di tengah lorong, tidak lupa pula ia tersenyum saat para pelayan istana membungkuk kepadanya mengabaikan derajat yang dia sandang. Kebanyakan para bangsawan selalu mengabaikan para pelayan, karena membungkuk adalah tugas mereka. Itu sebabnya banyak menyukai wanita beranak tiga tersebut, ia lain dari bangsawan lainnya.

"Ibunda Ratu, anda memanggil saya", Keira segera mendekat ke Ratu dan merendahkan badannya tanda penghormatan, ia pun langsung mengambil tempat duduk di samping Ratu saat Ratu itu telah duduk mendahuluinya. Sang ratu tetap terlihat sehat diumurnya yang sudah berusia satu abad lebih, itu membuatnya selau berdecak kagum terhadap ibu mertuanya itu.

"Ahh, anakku. Kau terlihat lelah seharian ini, aku harap kau tidak keberatan akibat panggilanku sehabis rapat mendadak tadi", Keira hanya menggeleng kepalanya tanda ia tidak keberatan, lagi pula itu memang sebuah kewajiban. Keira menebak nebak apa yang membuat Ratu memanggilnya ke kamar pribadi sang Ratu.

"Ini masalah kedua anakmu Keira, Alex sudah berumur tujuh belas tahun, sudah seharusnya ia dikenal oleh dunia, sebenarnya apa alasan Harry menunda nunda?, tidak seperti biasanya ia menolak permintaanku", ucap wanita yang menyandang sebagai Ratu itu sedikit mengeluh, Keira yang melihatnya hanya meringis pelan, kebingungan mencari kata yang tepat untuk menenangkan wanita itu.

"Ibunda Ratu, tolong jangan tambah bebanmu dengan masalah ini, Harry sedang berusaha mencari waktu yang tepat buat kedua anaknya, jadi ibu tidak usah khawatir. Kesehatan ibu yang paling penting saat ini. Karena Negara sudah resmi keluar dari persatuan Uni Eropa, tentu ibu akan disibukkan oleh surat surat yang harus ibu tangani". Ratu tersenyum mendengarnya, sudah ia duga Harry tidak akan memilih sembarang orang yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Keira berbeda dari bengsawan yang lainnya, karena itu ia merestui pernikahan ini dan mengabaikan pertentangan anggota yang lain akibat pernikahan beda Negara, apalagi Negara Prancis yang pernah menjajah Negara mereka. Ratu bukanlah orang terikat dendam masa lalu, tidak seperti kerabatnya yang lain yang sangat kolot.

"baiklah jika begitu, ngomong ngomong kapan aku bisa melihat cucu perempuanku yang manis itu?, sudah lama rasanya tidak bermain dengannya,hahaha aku merindukannya", kembalilah atmosfir hangat melingkupi dua wanita beda usia tersebut. Entah suatu keberutungan atau sebaliknya Keira bisa dekat dengan ibu mertuanya, setiap kali ia berbincang bincang dengan Ratu apalagi disaat berdua seperti ini, terdengar lebih ramah dari biasanya, tidak terdengar melebih lebihkan terasa seperti memang begitulah sifatnya.

.

.

.

 _Mansion Oh, Pyeongchang-dong art district, Seoul_

"kakak, bangun. Mandi. Habis itu sekolah", Saera mengguncang keras tubuh kakaknya yang membelakangi dirinya. Tidak main main dia menggoyangkan tubuh Sehun, Sehun yang sudah bangun dibuatnya pusing akibat ulah Saera.

" _okay okay, I'm wake up, would you please stop doing that?"_ , argh mulai lagi logat Inggrisnya keluar, bukannya beranjak malah kembali berbaring di kasur, ok dia sudah mulai kesal saat ini. "Kakak, cepat bangun, tiga puluh menit lagi bel akan berbunyi", kali ini Saera mengguncang tubuhnya lebih keras daripada yang sebelumnya. Nah, kali ini Sehun sudah benar benar bangun, ia pun langsung menyambar handuk disamping pintu kamar mandinya setelah ia mengusir Saera dari kamarnya. Adiknya itu pun memutar bola matanya malas, tapi tidak masalah, _toh_ usaha membangunkan Sehun tidak sia-sia.

Kakak beradik itu pun segera memasuki mobil antar jemput mereka setelah memastikan perlengkapan mereka sudah lengkap,kecuali bekal tentunya. Saera sudah meminta bibi Yoon tidak usah membuatkan mereka bekal karena ia akan mencoba makanan di kantin, kalau Sehun sih fine fine saja asal uang aman di kocek, karena Sehun bisa makan apa saja tidak seperti Saera yang pemilih.

"Tumben bangun cepat. Ada angin apa?", Sembur Sehun saat mereka sudah duduk tenang dimobil, tidak biasanya adiknya yang satu ini bangun lebih dulu, lebih lebih lagi membangunkannya seperti tadi."Kakak tidak tahu?,aku kan tidur sendiri tadi, makanya bisa bangun cepat", ralat, tidak bisa tidur sebenarnya, sedikit kesal kala melihat reaksi Sehun yang hanya ber 'oh' ria.

"Ah, sudahlah, ngga usah ngajak aku ngomong, aku lagi marah sama kakak", Teriakan Saera membuat telinga Sehun berdenging. Ahh, lagi marah ternyata, pasti ngga akan betah ngambek lama, jadi Sehun tenang tenang saja, bahkan setelah mereka berdua keluar dari mobil tersebut.

Saat Sehun sedang santai santainya berjalan di halaman sekolah, suara memekakkan dari arah belakangnya membuat telinganya kembali berdenging. _Astaga, pagi ini adalah pagi tersial yang Sehun alami._

" _YA, Geogiseo!",_ Sehun segera membalikkan badan merasa dialah yang dipanggil. Bagaimana tidak, di lapangan ini hanya dia dan ahh adiknya juga sebenarnya, yang lain pasti sudah sibuk masuk ke kelas masing masing.

Saat Sehun membalikkan badan, ia jadi menyesal telah melakukannya karena makhluk yang memanggilnya termasuk daftar orang yang paling ia hindari."Ahh, _cham._ Kau lagi Byun Baek", jengah Sehun namun diabaikan olehnya, "Kau dari elektronik bukan?,aku membutuhkan tanganmu", dengan muka datar Baekhyun mengucapkannya, sontak membuat tawa Sehun menggelegar,"Oh betapa lucunya dirimu, apa begini cara kau meminta tolong Baek?", sindir Sehun setelah mendengar kalimat Baekhyun yang menurutnya itu lelucon pagi hari.

Saera yang hanya memerhatikan percakapan kakaknya dengan orang asing mulai kesal akibat dijadikan obat nyamuk. "ehm, _Sunbae_ manis aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur tapi apa kau tidak bisa minta tolong dengan sopan?, _Sunbae_ bertingkah seperti orang bar-bar. Sangat tidak cocok dengan muka _Sunbae_ ". Opps, habis sudah kalau Saera yang berbicara. Bahkan orang yang tidak dikatai olehnya bisa merasakan hati mereka dipukul godam besar, itulah yang dirasakan Baekhyun saat ini. Tidak pernah seorang pun mengatainya barbar secara gamblang apalagi Jongin sahabatnya sejak ia masih kecil lagi.

" _heh,_ lihatlah siapa yang berbicara disini. Kau kira kau berbicara seperti itu sopan namanya?,dan lagi. Apa kau baru saja mengatai ku manis?!", tanpa sadar Baekhyun meninggikan suaranya, ingin menunjukkan siapa yang berkuasa disini. _heol,_ mana sudi dia kalah dari adik kelas, dikatain manis pula. Mau diletakkan dimana entar mukanya.

Byun Baekhyun tidak tahu berbicara dengan siapa disini, lawannya Oh Saera _dude._ Alhasil Sehun hanya menatap setengah bosan dua insan di depannya ini. Ia bertaruh Baekhyun pun tidak akan bisa mengalahkan bocah disampingnya ini. Orang orang di kerajaan saja tidak bisa berkutik apalagi Baekhyun coba. _Well,_ lebih baik berdiri tenang disini daripada kena semprot. Ahh harusnya ia membawa _popcorn_ tadi. Oke, stop hentikan imajinasimu Sehun.

" _Omo, Sunbae_ marah dikatai barbar?tersinggung?,bagaimana bisa _Sunbae_ memintaku untuk sopan sementara _Sunbae_ seperti ini?aku tidak suka berbicara sopan kepada orang seperti anda, sekalipun yang ada di hadapanku itu orang tua. _Sunbae_ bicaranya sudah dulu ya, tunanganku sepertinya lelah berdiri sedari tadi", memperlihatkan senyum manis setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhir kepada Baekhyun, Saera pun langsung menyeret Sehun yang nyaris tersungkur menuju gedung yang bernama sekolah tersebut.

" _m-mwo?!,_ yaah apa anak jaman sekarang memang begitu sikapnya?", Baekhyun melotot melihat kepergian dua orang itu. _Hei Byun apa kau sudah menjadi orang tua?_

Akan dia pastikan untuk selanjutnya ia tidak akan menampakkan diri di depan anak itu. Entahlah, aura anak itu benar benar berbeda dari yang lain. Sudah Baekhyun pastikan makhluk bernama tunangan Sehun itu bukanlah tandingannya.

Tunggu.

Apa baru saja ia mengatakan TUNANGAN SEHUN?!

 _TBC_

 _BATAM_

 _12/25/2016_

 _16.30_

 _NEXT TO CHAPTER 4_

* * *

 _AHAHAHA :')_

 _SORRY YA BAGI YANG MENUNGGU FICT GAJE KU INI_

 _KEHILANGAN HASRAT DI TENGAH TENGAH CERITA ADUH MAAFKEUN_

 _TAPI, SUDAH DIPASTIKAN KOK GUYS AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBERHENTIKAN KELANJUTANNYA_

 _PALAGI MENGHAPUS HEHEHE_

 _JADI SABAR SABAR SAJA YA KAWAN KAWAN ^_^_

 _YANG JADIIN FIC KU FAVORIT MANA JEJAKNYA?_

 _JANGAN LUPA YA GAES ^_^_

 _OH YA BAGI YANG NGERAYAIN AKU UCAPIN_

 _SELAMAT NATAL YA SEMOGA SEMAKIN MAJU KEHIDUPANNYA(ya iyalah)  
_

 _LEBIH BAIK JUGA MAKIN SEHAT DEH HEHE_

 _SALAM MANIS_

 _EGATOTI_


End file.
